Rewards systems are popular among merchants and consumers. For example, players of video games utilize “cheats” or unlock codes to gain access to a wide variety of extra/bonus features/content within games. These cheats or unlocks are usually given by a code that is manually typed in or otherwise require some manual entry methodology. Once a player is given such a cheat or unlock code/solution, it can easily be spread to other players via a variety of communication types, including voice, posting to Internet web sites, and the like.